


Everything's Fine; Part 5

by Hailhailsatan



Series: Everything's Fine [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Geraskier, M/M, Modern AU, Safewords, Smut, Subspace, Teasing, light mention of previous bad relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Geralt explores Jaskier's submissive side, setting rules and safety boundaries so that he knows they're not going to fast or doing anything Jaskier wouldn't want.___' “We can go at any pace you want. I’m not going anywhere. And if you need me to tell you that every five minutes until you feel safe, I will.”Jaskier nodded, lightly biting his lip.“Tell me what you want.” '
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Everything's Fine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803055
Comments: 8
Kudos: 227
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	Everything's Fine; Part 5

Jaskier had remained silent until they had finished eating. Once his plate was empty, he placed it on the table before clasping his hands on his knees. Geralt lifted both plates and took them into the kitchen. When he returned, he smiled seeing Jaskier in the same position, with a straight back, his shoulders moving up and down with his heavy breathing that he was obviously trying to hide.   
Geralt sat down next to him, lifting him onto his lap with ease. Jaskier let his head drop into the crook of Geralt’s neck, breathing him in. 

“You’re full of surprises Jaskier. Aren’t you?”   
Geralt smiled into his hair, lightly kissing him. Jaskier leaned his head back so that they were eye level with each other. 

“Geralt, you mean a lot to me. I don’t want to ruin this. I-”   
Jaskier was interrupted by a finger being placed on his lips.   
“Calm down, Sweetheart. You’re not ruining anything. Relax, I’ll look after you. Come on, let’s go into the bedroom, we can talk and you can lie down properly. Your back must be aching with us sitting on this couch for 2 days.” 

Geralt lay down in the bed and pulled Jaskier into his chest, covering him instantly with the blanket, making sure he was secure. They sat, quietly for about 5 minutes before Jaskier lifted his head up. 

“I mean it you know. It’s been a long time since I’ve been close to someone like this, and when I was, last... with someone, it wasn’t... well, it wasn’t a nice time for me. I’ve never had someone treat me the way you do and I’m worried that, my, tastes or quirks or whatever, will put you off me. My need for taking things at the slowest pace in the world because I’m- well, you didn’t sign up for this, but I don’t want you to stop.” 

Geralt put his hand under Jaskier’s chin. He wanted to know what was going on in Jaskier's head, make him feel better, take his pain away, but tonight, he just wanted to make him feel special.

“We can go at any pace you want. I’m not going anywhere. And if you need me to tell you that every five minutes until you feel safe, I will.” 

Jaskier nodded, lightly biting his lip. 

“Tell me what you want.”   
Geralt’s voice was low and commanding. He laced his fingers into Jaskier’s hair and held him, steadily. Jaskier turned his body into him, moving his leg over so that he was half on top of Geralt. His breathing, so deep, he was audibly breathless. He knew he was caught up with the emotion of the situation, but he wanted to be. He wanted to pour his heart out and be held. Be touched. Be wanted. He licked both of his lips, before responding. 

“I- I want you to tell me what to do. I don’t want to think anymore. I want you to show me, tell me what’s best for me. I want to follow instruction without questioning it. I want you to tell me when I’ve been good, and, well, if I’m bad, you know...” 

Jaskier blushed, thankful that the lights were off. Geralt lifted Jaskier’s body so that he was now on top of him, with a leg over each side. He looked up at the fragile man and tightly held his waist, trying to ground him. Geralt had done things like this before, but he needed to be careful. This wasn’t just being a bit rough in the bedroom, this was going to be considered. This was much more than a game. 

“Okay, look at me, I’m going to give you very important instructions and you’re going to listen carefully, alright?”   
Jaskier nodded. 

“Good boy. Rule number one, you’ll do as I say, quickly, and with a response that fits the demand, we’ll stick with Sir, for now. I want to hear you, ‘Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir’ do you understand?” 

Jaskier was struggling to stay upright, he wanted to collapse and rock himself against Geralts large thigh. 

“Yes, Sir.”   
It was the first time it had come out of his mouth, and his whole body reacted to it. He let his arms drape down over to Geralt’s neck and started to slump over. Geralt propped him back up again. 

“Not yet, Sweetheart. You keep listening to me, okay? This is important.”   
Jaskier received a stern but soft look, he nodded back, twiddling his fingers. 

“Now, if at any point, regardless of when it is, you feel unhappy, unsafe, you want things to stop? Say the word ‘red’, the colour, and I’ll stop, okay? That’s an easy word to remember isn’t it? Repeat it for me.” 

“Yes Sir, ‘red’. If I don’t like something I’ll say ‘red’. I understand.” 

Geralt could feel Jaskier’s hips moving slowly, he was getting restless. He kept eye contact without moving for a while longer, just to make sure the message had definitely got through. Jaskier’s mind was racing. Geralt’s voice mending a thousand scars in his head with every word. Every inch of him ached to be touched by the strong hands that were staying firmly on his hips, making him want to weep. He had to be doing it intentionally, Jaskier thought, now writhing in the one spot, fully clothed and dizzy. Geralt had started to smirk. 

“What did I say? Tell me what you want.”   
Jaskier rolled his eyes, huffing. 

“I’m sorry, what was that? Do you not want to be touched?”   
Jaskier stopped immediately. 

“No, sorry, Sir, I mean- Please.”   
He panted, letting his head drop forward. The reply was almost like a cry. Geralt ran the back of his hand over Jaskier’s cheek, pretending to be sympathetic but simultaneously smiling to himself at the mess he had worked himself into. He couldn’t believe how much he enjoyed watching Jaskier fall apart on top of him. Geralt lifted Jaskier up and over onto his back in one quick, easy swoop and towered over him, holding him in place with his thighs on either side of his hips. A squeal escaped Jaskier’s mouth as he subconsciously arched his back, bucking his hips up to try and brush himself against Geralt’s hard cock. He opened his mouth, but only light noises came out, he needed some sort of touch and soon. Geralt leaned in, whispering into his ear, nosing it as he spoke. 

“Words, Jask.”   
“I- I- Sir I can’t. Do it for me. I-” 

Geralt sunk his teeth into the ear he was whispering into and ground his hips down onto Jaskier’s, receiving a loud cry of ‘Oh Gods’ as they rubbed up against each other. 

“Poor thing, I know, it’s hard baby, isn’t it? You’re not capable of this level of thought. Don’t worry, I’m here. I’ll look after you.” 

Jaskier had never been this far gone before, going semi non-verbal with every bit of dominance Geralt showed. It was perfect and he needed it, all at once, to be overwhelmed. 

“Yes, Geralt, Sir, please. I- I need, I need-”   
“What do you need, baby? Me? Do you need me to take over?” 

Geralt trailed kisses along Jaskier’s jawline, moving his way up and over to his lips, before passionately, and quickly owning his mouth. He moved his hand down over Jaskiers underwear, grasping him, feeling an obvious damp patch where he could barely contain himself. He hadn’t sat still for more than a second, greedily moving, trying to get as much contact as possible. Whimpering almost constantly. Geralt stopped, held him still, leaned in, and whispered; 

“Well you’ll just have to wait, Sweetheart. You’ve had a long day. It’s time to sleep. Since you’ve been so good, I’ll let you rub yourself against me, but nothing else. Show me how well you can behave.” 

Jaskier didn’t know how, but he managed to pull himself back from what could have been an incredibly embarrassing accident, pressing his face into Geralt’s thick arm then dropping his head back onto the pillow. He couldn’t believe the amount of control that was over him already, and he was willing to give up much more. Realistically, he knew Geralt was trying to take it slow with him, and it made him internally smile, knowing he was being looked after. But the thought of the strong body that was towering above him, fucking him dumb and senseless, it made him want to faint. But for now, he watched Geralt lie down beside him, before he nosed against his neck, wrapping his smaller legs around the larger ones beside him, going back to small, circular movements of his hips, sending him over the edge. Geralt kissed Jaskier’s head with a smile, not really able to believe the perfect sight. 

“Mine.”   
“Yes Sir, yours. Thank you.”


End file.
